Fungus truth
by Luka-sama
Summary: Pacifica Northwest conoció a sus 17 años un Fungus Truth, un hongo que te hace decir la verdad en contra de tu voluntad.


_Bueno estoy con el high de Gravity falls, en especial de esta pareja, así que aprovechare mis ganas de escribir para aportar más al fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Fungus truth**

Habían muchas cosas en este mundo que molestaban a Pacifica Northwest, pero estaba segura que esta subiría rápidamente en su lista, para arrebatar el primer lugar. Haber acampado toda la noche en el bosque, todo porque Mabel quería encontrar hadas de viento, mientras gruñía que su hermano era un estúpido por no acompañarla y ella era arrastrada en su lugar.

Debía cuestionarse su amistad con la castaña.

Aunque ahora con 17 años de edad, eso era bastante irrelevante. Mabel se había vuelto una constante en su vida, pues cuando se veían cada verano, la castaña la había tomado en hacerla una especie de mejor amiga. Incluso ahora le era común charlar con Glenda y Candy cuando la castaña regresaba a su hogar a finalizar vacaciones.

Al principio en realidad detestaba a Mabel, con el tiempo a pesar de la tregua, le fastidiaba que la chica insistiera que ella no era mala, después de todo lo que había hecho.

Pero ahora…con los años.

Aprendía a disfrutar de esa fuente de azúcar y diversión que solía proporcionar Mabel Pines, además, esta venía con el paquete que traía Dipper.

Intento quitar parte del lodo en su cabeza, para sacar al castaño de sus pensamientos. Recordarlo siempre producía ese malestar en su interior, no era para menos, ya no era ese nerd de doce años sin ninguna atracción física. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, seguía siendo un Nerd, aunque ahora era un Nerd bastante apuesto y que atraía la atención de todas las chicas de Gravity falls, y fuera de esta ciudad como comento Mabel.

Dio un zapatazo al suelo.

Ellas eran unas zorras, solo porque el chico era más alto que Mabel unos centímetros (Esto que la castaña era más alta que ella) tenía un cuerpo formado gracias a las innumerables aventuras y actividades físicas en su hogar, todas estaban detrás de él. Pero mira que eran sobradas, desde que el chico tenía doce siempre poseía ese algo, una sonrisa amble y dispuesto ayudar a otros, esa extraña capacidad de concentrarse en cada momento, estar a tu lado cuando estas mal y hacerte sonreír.

Tropezó con una rama ganando la risa de Mabel. La ignoro mientras se incorporaba, no tenía tiempo para pensar en Dipper.

Ella no era una niña tonta que pensaba solo en chicos, aunque nunca había pensado mucho más que en el castaño.

Al apoyarse en el árbol para levantarse, miro asombrada como este tenía una ranura que dejaba ver algo similar a un hongo, de color morado brillante. No se movió por unos segundos sin acostumbrarse a ver algo brillar de forma tan anormal (¿Que era normal en ese pueblo?) este pareció encogerse y soltar una pequeña nube de humo que le golpeo la cara.

-Iug-exclamo antes de toser.

-¿Estas bien Paz?-pregunto Mabel al verla llegar con la cara algo morada.

Luego de toser un poco, la rubia volteo a verla furiosa.

-Claro que estoy bien, es la primera vez que salimos juntas en el verano, te había extrañado tonta-las palabras salieron de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo.

Se tapó los labios rápidamente, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro ante la vergüenza de decir aquello. Vale, si lo pensaba, pero no por eso se lo diría a la chica.

La castaña, que ahora poseía el cabello corto por sus hombros y sus dientes ya no tenían frenos, era poseedora de una belleza particular en Gravity falls. Seguía vistiendo sus ropas excéntricas y sudaderas de todos tipos (¿Cómo tenía tantas?), pero era conocida por ser de las chicas más populares en la ciudad, incluso había tenido varias relaciones amorosas…no duraban mucho, pero ya podía jactarse de aquello.

-¿Segura de que te encuentras bien?-reitero Mabel viéndola con mirada entrecerrada.

La rubia aún era poseedora de una larga cabellera, un cuerpo delgado y mirada prepotente con los demás. Claro que ya no se maquillaba tanto como de niña (Por temor a tener la cara dañada con los años), sus ropas si bien eran de marca, ahora se apropiaban a un estilo más aventurero en el verano, para seguirlos a ellos cuando la invitaban en la aventura. Lo que los Pines no sabían, es que fuera de verano, ella había estado explorando por su cuenta fuera de horario de clases y actividades extra curriculares, como una forma de no alejarse de ellos. Aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo al borde de la muerte y tenía muchos apuntes en su hogar, que eran como los diarios.

-Mab eres mi mejor amiga, jamás podría mentirte si no es por tu bien-nuevamente las palabras salían sin control.

Por lo cual se volvió a pesar los labios con aun más fuerza que antes.

Los ojos celestes con tonos violáceos de Pacifica, vieron aterrados a Mabel.

Esta solamente asintió antes de tomarla de la mano, ambas salieron corriendo.

…

Dipper había estado trabajando toda la noche con su tío Ford, mientras Stan estaba organizando las ventas con Soos, era ese el motivo por el cual no acepto la invitación de Mabel para acampar fuera. Su hermana lo había visto indignado y gritado que buscaría mejor compañía, se sintió algo mal por Pacifica cuando ella la llamo, la chica tendría el placer de una piyamada al aire libre con su hermana…pobre. Aunque no negaría que al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, le pareció que podría haber intentado ir con su hermana, pero trabajar con un nuevo invento de su tío.

Ya la vería otro día.

Después de todo ellos eran amigos, podría utilizar como escusa el no haberlas acompañado para disculparse e invitarla a un helado. Podrían ir a un parque para hablar sobre cosas, como el hecho de que Pacifica mostraba cada vez más interés en todas sus aventuras y preguntaba sobre muchos misterios. Luego podría acompañarla a su hogar en la noche y decla…

Dejo de pensar ante el sonido de la puerta, tal vez era mejor así, cada que pensaba mucho sobre un tema y hacia planes detallados.

No salían tan bien.

Al bajar por las escaleras, revolvió su cabello que ya estaba bastante desordenado. Traía un pantalón largo de dormir y una vieja camiseta que le estaba quedando algo corta. Detuvo sus pasos descalzos, al ver como Pacifica y Mabel habían regresado, llenas de lodo y varias cortadas por el cuerpo, con su cabello más desordenado que el suyo. Sintió el usual revoltijo cuando sus ojos se posaron un momento por la rubia, pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado.

Lo curioso era ver la mirada de pánico de Pacifica al verlo y la risa nerviosa de Mabel.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto intercambiando la mirada por ambas chicas.

Las dos se vieron de reojo, Pacifica puso ambas manos con fuerza sobre su boca viéndolo con terror, Mabel seguía sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bueno…Paz esta algo extraña, creo que le paso algo en el bosque-exclamo su hermana menor algo confundida.

Una alerta sonó en su cabeza, se acercó rápidamente donde la rubia que lo veía con terror, pero intento examinarla verificando que no le pasara nada grave. Pero además de una cortada algo grande en su pierna, los demás raspones parecían inofensivos.

-¿Estas bien Pacifica?-pregunto a punto de poner las manos en los hombros de la chica.

Esta se hizo para atrás rápidamente, casi cayendo sentada, pero solo se puso detrás de Mabel sujetando con fuerza ambas manos sobre su cara.

Se sintió algo dolido, pero estaba aún más preocupado que antes. Giro a ver a su hermana en busca de una explicación, esta lo comprendió con solo verlo.

-Bueno, algo paso en el bosque, ahora cada vez que habla dice cosas muy extrañas-comento intentando dulcificar la información.

-¿Cosas extrañas?-dijo intrigado.

Mabel volteo a ver a Pacifica, le hizo una mirada que la hizo gruñir fastidiada, pero se quitó las manos de la boca.

-Pregúntale algo-pidió su hermana con una mirada que buscaba clemencia.

Alzo una ceja sin entender bien, pero al ver a la rubia, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía querer contener algo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Noto como Pacifica parecía estar luchando contra algo, pero apenas termino de hacer la pregunta, esta abrió la boca.

-Claro que tengo hambre, pase toda la noche soportando el hambre para no comer de los hongos que Mabel me recomendó, además la comida en la cabaña siempre es deliciosa, no podía esperar por llegar aquí para…-nuevamente la chica se detuvo con ambas manos en su boca, con un sonido algo fuerte.

-Fungus Truth-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver, notando como el tío Ford estaba en la cocina y tomaba algo de café, los jóvenes intercambiaron de miradas antes de verlo.

-Estoy casi seguro que te topaste con un hongo color morado brillante dentro de un árbol-no pregunto, aseguro.

Pacifica movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Ese es como un elixir de la verdad, durante 24 horas no podrás más que hablar la verdad, se nota por el polvo morado en tu rostro, pero cada vez el efecto será más potente, hasta el punto de no ocupar que alguien pregunte para decir lo que tu corazón oculta-explico con diversión.

Dipper de la nada saco su diario para anotar todo lo que su tío decía.

En cambio Pacifica estaba pálida, pues eso no sonaba tan genial, en realidad, estando junto a ambos castaños, no era nada genial.

-Eso suena Genial tío Ford-dijo Mabel con inocencia.

La vio de mala forma.

El mayor solo siguió con su tasa de café, mientras el tío Stan salía con un estúpido delantal muerto de risa.

-Genial, acaso estas demente, recuerdo bien ese estúpido hongo, tu ambos tuvimos el horrible placer de toparnos con él de niños…todo ese maldito día fue un caos, no pude ver la cara de mucha gente en días, pero lo peor fue Ford, recuerdo como se declaró a una chica por no contenerse…pensé que era solo un Nerd, pero ese día supe que tenía algunos sentimientos en su interior-exclamo Stan con jovialidad, su hermano rodo los ojos sin afectarle ya esa historia.

Pacifica soltó un chillido antes de salir corriendo de la cabaña.

-Creo que no está contenta-exclamo Dipper al verla golpear su cabeza con un tronco.

Había escuchado el día anterior que sus padres estaban fuera, por lo cual había traído suficiente ropa para quedarse ese fin de semana. Tal vez no quería que ellos descubrieran cosas de ella.

-Aunque es mejor que se quede en la cabaña, si la pobre tiene un enamorado en el pueblo, es mejor que no salga en todo el día-dijo Stan con malicia.

Recibió una mirada fría de Dipper, como de costumbre cuando insinuaba que la rubia ya tenía pretendiente.

Mabel estaba muy callada, llego al marco de la puerta seguida de los otros tres hombres.

-¿Qué piensas de mi Pacifica?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Noto como la rubia fue tomada desprevenida, pues estaba más ocupada queriendo quedar inconsciente.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho y cuando te vas los veranos me siento triste-dijo rápidamente.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, antes que Mabel le brillaran los ojos emocionada y a Pacifica todo su rostro se pusiera azul. La castaña rio emocionada, la rubia volvió a golpearse contra un árbol.

Dipper se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

…

Luego de regresar a la cabaña a Pacifica, a pesar que esta gritaba que iría a meterse en el bosque hasta que el plazo acabara, al ver que estaba bajo el efecto del hongo de la verdad, supieron que debían detenerla. Lograron hacerla desayunar algo, evitando por completo preguntarle cualquier cosa, aunque Stan había intentado negociar con ella, su hermano logro evitarlo.

-En realidad la rubia me cae algo bien…es algo pretenciosa…pero tiene agallas-dijo Stan con diversión al verla deprimida.

Esta giro a verlo sin ganas.

-Usted también me agrada, su forma de sacarle dinero a clientes estúpidos, es una buena forma de negocio-respondió automáticamente la rubia.

Todos la vieron sorprendidos, está en cambio pareció desanimada.

-Estúpido hongo de la verdad, si algún día lo vuelvo a encontrar lo quemare hasta bailar en sus cenizas-susurro metiendo un poco de emparedado en su boca.

Al menos cuando comía no hablaba.

-Ese hongo no es tan malo Paz, me alegra que me consideres tu mejor amiga, tú también lo eres-dijo Mabel feliz.

Noto una ligera sonrisa en la rubia.

-Todo estará bien, si pasas todo un día en este lugar sin que te preguntemos algo, no deberás preocuparte-intento reconfortarla Dipper.

-Gracias Dipper, siempre eres tan amable y puedo confiar en ti-dijo Pacifica nuevamente sin controlarse.

Las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron levemente, en cambio las de Pacifica parecían un tomate. Esta al final golpeo su frente contra la mesa.

Qué largo seria ese día.

…

-¿Estas segura que esto está bien?-pregunto Mabel al verla poner cinta adhesiva en su boca.

Todo porque Wendy había entrado a trabajar (siempre lo hacía en los veranos) y había preguntado un "¿Qué tal todo chicos?", sin poder controlarse, Pacifica había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo sucedido con el hongo. Si bien Wendy había prometido no decir nada a los demás, se había tomado el tiempo para preguntarle que pensaba de ella.

" _Pienso que eres genial, tu estilo es agradable y todos parecen interesados en ti, eres valiente y me gustaría ser mejor amiga para ti también"_

Si bien Wendy sonrió emocionada, Pacifica estaba azulada.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-No duro tanto como nosotros en llegar a una idea así-comento Stan divertido de la situación.

Pacífica alzo el rostro con autosuficiencia, sabía que se veía ridícula con eso en sus labios, pero era mejor a decir algo vergonzoso.

Camino en dirección a la salida, dispuesta a vivir ese día como uno más. Pero cuando Pato (ahora un cerdo enorme y adorable) paso frente a ella, todo su cuerpo perdió voluntad. Rápidamente se lanzó abrazarlo, quitando la cinta de sus labios.

-Pato, eres el cerdito más hermoso del mundo-dijo emocionada con ojos brillantes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se alejó hasta golpear con la pared y ver a todos asustados. Lo peor era ver la sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Stan.

-No solo dirás la verdad Pacifica Northwest, todo tu cuerpo llegara a mostrar lo que de verdad quieres hacer, sin reprimirte-dijo con maldad.

Salto fuera de la cabaña dispuesta a meterse en el bosque todo el día. Por suerte Mabel era más rápida y logro detenerla.

…

-No creo que esta sea la mejor solución-

-De que hablas Dipper, lleva diez horas en el cuarto de invitados, por ahora todo va bien-

Ambos gemelos se vieron de reojo, antes de regresar la vista a la televisión. En lugar de ir a explorar como de costumbre, habían preferido hacer una especie de guardia para evitar que Pacifica escapara. Pero luego de diez horas, terminar el invento de tío Ford, ir al pueblo por comida, ver un maratón de películas…ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Paso al lado de la cocina, puso algunos dulces entre sus manos y se dispuso a ver a Pacifica. Si Mabel lo noto o lo ignoro apropósito al ver su grupo de moda en la televisión, no lo aparento. Sabía que no era correcto ver a Pacifica luego de que ella casi llorara por no querer decir nada, pero no quería que se aburriera todo el día. Aún faltaban varias horas para que terminara el tiempo.

-Aún faltan 14 horas, según dijo el tío Stan debe estar en el peor momento-comento frente a la puerta, indeciso de entrar.

Pero ella era su amiga, no podría dejarla sola en esa condición.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar con cuidado, se sorprendió de ver el cuarto totalmente a oscuras y en medio de la cama, a Pacifica totalmente dormida, aunque se veía mejor que en la mañana luego del baño que se había dado. Suspiro al saber que era lo mejor, igualmente entro para poder dejarle las golosinas que le trajo, para que se distrajera cuando despertara. Al llegar a la mesa noto varias hojas y libros desordenados, que no sabía ella habían traído consigo misma.

No era correcto observar.

Pero la curiosidad fue más al ver varias runas antiguas que él conocía gracias a sus aventuras.

Todo fue una sorpresa, todos los apuntes sobre cosas misteriosas que ellos habían vivido, fotografías sobre partes del bosque y antiguas ruinas, cosas sobrenaturales…todo con varias anotaciones a los lados, donde mostraba desde sus habilidades y desventajas. Era como ver su diario numero 3 (aunque ahora ya había escrito varios diarios más), con palabras de la chica.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras tan curioso para husmear en el cuarto de una chica dormida-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Dio un pequeño salto, antes de ver sobre su hombro. Pacifica estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo fijamente, con ojos algo adormilados.

Se sintió algo culpable.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero vi varias runas que se me hicieron conocidas…no sabía que hubieras investigado tanto sobre misterios-exclamo algo emocionado.

-Era la única forma de sentir que ustedes no se iban, después del verano todo era aburrido, así que me puse a investigar por mí misma…no me arrepiento-expreso viendo a otro lado.

A diferencia de hace algunas horas, ahora Pacifica parecía no luchar contra sus palabras, o tal vez no podía.

Se sentía algo mal al estar con ella en una situación, que claramente, la chica no le gustaba. Pero si bien eran amigos, eran pocas las veces que Pacifica se mostraba totalmente sincera, pues siempre parecía precavida.

-Lamento estar aquí ahora, estoy segura que prefieres estar sola en tu condición actual-murmuro intentando hacer lo correcto por su amiga.

-No realmente, me agrada estar a solas contigo…generalmente no hay oportunidades así-indico rápidamente Pacifica.

Dipper se sonrojo más gradualmente que antes, en cambio Pacifica chasqueo la lengua viendo a otro lado molesta con ella.

Tal vez lo mejor era irse.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero apenas toco la manecilla de la puerta, unas manos llegaron desde su espalda y lo abrazaron por la cintura. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, intentando buscarle una explicación lógica a todo, pero no podía más que sentir un vacío en su estómago como si cayera por algún acantilado. Sobre su hombro noto como Pacifica parecía roja como un tomate, intentando ocultar su rostro en la espalda.

-Pensé que podía controlarme…pero esto es difícil-se quejó la joven con pesar.

¿Eso lo hacía aquel hongo?

Pero eso solo significaría que ella quería abrazarlo.

¿Por qué?

-Pacifica…acaso…¿Tú quieres hacer esto?-pregunto totalmente confundido.

Tal vez no había comido un hongo de la verdad, tal vez era uno que le hacía hacer locuras.

-Por supuesto que quiero hacer esto, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo abrazarte-musito la chica lentamente luego de suspirar.

Stan tenía razón, ya no podía ni pensar en controlarse como antes, a poco más de diez horas del ataque del hongo, su cuerpo ya no actuaba a su normal lógica, solo hacia lo que quería hacer sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Era frustrante y liberador para su cerebro.

Noto como Dipper parecía congelado en su lugar, si tan solo el chico se quedara en silencio, todo estaría bien…pero lo conocía bien, sabía que no le bastaría con esa respuesta, querría mas, averiguar todo desde la razón.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto por bajo.

Maldito.

-Porque te quiero, no estoy segura desde cuando…pero no creo que eso importe-indico antes de separarse de golpe.

No fue gracias a ella, aunque claro que hubiera encantado poder huir. Pero Dipper se había volteado rápidamente para sujetarla por los hombros. Veía las mejillas del chico rojas, probablemente ella estuviera en una situación peor.

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

Ella quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿De verdad solo puedes decir la verdad?-

-Eso me temo, te sugiero que salgas de esta habitación ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo controlar mi cuerpo y acciones Dipper, sería mejor hablar otro día sobre este tema-

Sus ojos eran una clara suplica, pero el chico no parecía alejarse, en realidad, su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca que el de ella.

A la mierda.

Rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, para atraerlo a sí misma y darle un beso, pero no de esos tiernos primeros besos. Ella no era experta en estas cosas, pero su cuerpo, que parecía no obedecerle del todo, tomaba lo que quería y hacia lo que siempre quiso. Como por ejemplo, prácticamente violar la boca del castaño, aunque este no parecía molesto, todo lo contrario, estaba atrayéndola más a él mientras correspondía ese beso.

Fueron unos momentos hasta que sintió el cuerpo del chico empujarla a una pared, mientras el beso seguía subiendo de intensidad.

Cuando se soltaron para respirar, noto como los ojos del chico brillaban emocionados. No comento nada de como este la tenía acorralada contra la pared, como su cuerpo parecía sentir esa fricción tentadora y el calor subía rápidamente.

-Por eso te dije que salieras-murmuro tan bajo, que no importaba, pues el rostro del chico estaba cerca del suyo.

Miro tentadoramente la clavícula, antes de hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior y que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo. Sus labios rápidamente comenzaron a besar el mentón del chico, antes de comenzar a besar la unión de su cuello y hombro.

-No le veo nada de malo quedarme un poco más-indico este con voz ronca, mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza los dedos entre sus caderas.

Se alejó un poco, notando con satisfacción una marca rojiza en la piel blanca. Pensando en la cara de las zorras del pueblo, cuando vieran marcado al joven Pines.

-Pensé que serias más cortes con las chicas Pines-musito a su oído.

Todo fue muy rápido, antes de darse cuenta estaba tendida en la cama, con el chico sobre ella, solamente apoyado con sus manos para no dejar todo el cuerpo caer sobre ella. Noto los ojos oscuros de Dipper, algo que se le antojaba mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, en realidad hasta hace unas horas tenía planeado una cita perfecta donde al final te llevaría a la casa para pedirte salir…me lo pones muy difícil cuando actúas de esta forma tan…inusual-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Por supuesto-

-…-

Pacifica jadeo cuando el chico se acercó suficiente para robarle un casto beso, era un jadeo mitad suplica y mitad queja.

-Pero a pesar que esta faceta tuya me gusta, prefiero mil veces a la enojona y normal Pacifica Northwest-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Ella pestañeo incrédula antes de arrodillarse en la cama, vio como el chico ponía divertido su típica gorra con figura de pino sobre su cabeza, antes de caminar a la salida.

-Qué te parece si luego de que pase el efecto, vamos a ver una película al pueblo-propuso con una media sonrisa.

Fingió pensarlo un momento, antes de ser sincera gracias al efecto del hongo.

-Me estaba volviendo loca por qué no lo preguntaras-dijo con diversión-aunque al verte ahora me estoy cuestionando si lo que quieres es ir a ver una película-añadió picara.

Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, ambos quedaron de salir unas horas después.

Tal vez el hongo no era tan malo para Pacifica como pensaba horas antes, al menos a Dipper ese hongo le estaba agradando mucho hasta ahora.

…

-¿Hermano que es esa marca en tu hombro?-

-Un mosquito-

Por suerte, Dipper no fue el afectado con el hongo.

 **Fin**

 _No comprendo por qué Dipper no tiene novia, me lo imagino a los 17 a 19 años, sin duda seria mi tipo al 100% XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
